


buck rewrite

by Opaldragonscales



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opaldragonscales/pseuds/Opaldragonscales
Kudos: 5





	buck rewrite

[BUCKS MOM1.0] is born to a woman from the royal Toma family {the last heir to the ///////// family}, [BUCKS GMA] and a servant of the woman's house, [BUCKS GPA].  
Their union had been disliked and discouraged by [BUCKS GMA]’s advisors and councilors as they all wanted her to wed [BUCKS GMAS FIANCE] and give him many children to repopulate the /////// family.  
The day after [BUCKS MOM 1.0] is born her father dies suddenly and suspiciously causing her mother to panics.  
She collects all of her family's heirlooms and documents (including ones that give her and only her access to the ////// family accounts) in secret and flees [CITY,STATE,RUSSIA] with [BUCKS MOM 1.0].  
For the next seventeen years she keeps her daughter safe by staying on the run.  
When [BUCKSMOM1.0] turns seventeen [BUCKS GMA] sets her up to have a decent life creating [BUCKS MOM2.0]{17}an emancipated minor [with all the paperwork needed included], transfers the royal accounts over to her, gives her all of the ////////// family heirlooms/Toma artifacts+books[that she wrote on their history and medical issues], puts her up in an apartment in [llllll],New York and leaves to keep running to lead the hunters away from her daughter.  
Six months after her mother leaves [BUCKSMOM2.0]{17} meets Robert ‘Bobby’ [NAME] Nash{18} while on a trip to ST. Paul, Minnesota (looking at the local hospital to join as a nurse).  
The two fall fast and hard for each other and end up marrying on 8-17-1988 (the day after she turns eighteen, on both ids) and she ends up moving to Bobby’s home town after selling her apartment and gets a job at the hospital as a nurse.  
They move into a cheap apartment as they want to put all their money towards their childrens educatin and futures.  
Once they are fully moved in and comfortable [BUCKS MOM2.0]{18} begins to set up for when not if when shit hits the fan by buying a nearby building and putting security cameras everywhere in their apartment building that stream to a security system {TOMA TECH} in the second building she bought next door where she also stores all of her Toma belongings and artifacts/family heirlooms, and the originals of all pictures and jewelry (wearing copies and switching out Bobby's{19} rings while he sleeps to keep them safe) [she doesn't tell bobby{19} in an effort to protect him from her past].  
After two stressful rough Toma/Non-Toma pregnancies the couple have  
a daughter {-----} born 10-31-1989, and a hermaphrodite child their raising male {later buck} born on 10-31-1993 still terrified that her past will harm her children [BUCKSMOM2.0] goes out of her way to give them everything she can.  
She teaches them every aspect of Toma heritage (history and medical) that she can as fast as she can as soon as they understand it, all while training them to escape from the day they can walk.  
By 1999 both children {-------}{10} and {LATER BUCK}{6} have the plan down pat and can run it in their sleep.  
[[Out their bedroom window, onto their fire escape, up the ladder to the next floor, into the empty storage rooms window, through the storage room, out into the hall, pull the fire alarm, run down the hall hiding in the crowds, then down the stairs, into the lobby, out a side door, and into the buildng next door]]  
On 8-15-2001 [BUCKSMOM2.0] catches bobby in the hallway outside their apartment high and drunk. The two fight and bobby leaves the building to cool down.  
[BUCKSMOM2.0] gos back inside and finds [LATERBUCK]{8} awake in the kitchen.  
[LATERBUCK]{8} calms down quickly and tells her son that she, he, and his sister were going to a friends home that night and sends him to collect her, his, and his sisters bags (always packed just in case) , telling him to wake his sister and meet her in the entryway before turning to collect some food for the trip.  
[LATERBUCK] gos to his parents room where he grabs his moms bag and packs into it her phone work computor jewelry box keys and the contents of the rooms safe before grabbing his fathers bag and heading into the bathroom where he grabs his and his sisters bags that he drops by the window but when he turns to wake his sister he hears …….. something from the kitchen.  
He peaks out his door and around the shelves and sees his mom fighting with a man in all black with yellow pupils.  
He rushes quietly back into his room and shakes his sister awake.  
[------]{12} wakes silently due to her mothers training and the two quickly and silently grab two bags each and exit their bedroom window and climb onto the fire escape.  
Together they quickly flee up the ladder to the next floor and clamber in through the window into the empty storage unit where they quickly run out of the room and into the hallway out side [accidentley knocking their fathers space heater and vodka over in their rush and not noticing it as they flee into the hall], before raceing down the hall [----]{12} pulling the alarms as she was taught , then down the stairs they go two at a time before exiting the lobby vis the side door out into the ally and into the nest door building.  
Inside their moms build ing they turn on the security screens just in time to see the man drop their mothers body to the floor of the kitchen.  
The two children are to shocked to react watch as the man trashes their parents room and then theirs.Just as he finnishes with their room the ceiling comes down in flame.  
The fire spreads quickley and the man flees the room.  
The children watch as the building burns they are shocked when they see their father run inside the building.  
[-----]{12}begins to cry silently as [LATERBUCK]{8} repacks the bags for easier transport.He packs all his sisters and his clothes into his bag and all his jewelry and his parents things into maddies(Toma artifacts/family heirlooms/paper work/ pictures/ moms phone/moms work computor/ moms jewelry box/safe contents/keys/ and the buildings contents.) (this leaves two empty bags and their parents clothes)  
[------]{12} puts on her moms leather jacket and [LATER BUCK]{8} pulls on his dads work jacket and they each grab one of the two full bags and while [---------]{12} collects herself [LATERBUCK]{8} copies the security footage onto a flashdrive and slips it into the bag hes carrying.  
On one of the monitors he sees the man in black exit the building and watches as the man appears to be looking for them a picture of their family in his hand as he gos up to person after person.  
[LATERBUCK]{8} panics grabs his crying sister by the hand and the two quietly exit the building and take off running.  
They run for ten minutes until they reach a bus stop where they use the mony in bobbys coat pocket to get a ticket to [place], New York. (a place their mother swore was safe)  
From 8-15-2001 to 8-20-2001 they travel on the bus.  
From 8-20-2001 to 9-02-2001 they live on the streets completely on their own surviving off of pick pocketing.  
On 9-02-2001 Owen Strickland finds the two near his station(where theyd sneak in to shower) and takes them in. (they give him fake names as they were told to by their mother and wont let him touch their bags, owen notices but dosent push)  
His wife, {OWENSWIFE} uses her status to get them emergency custody of the two children.Owen and [OWENS WIFE] move the two into their home and put them both in a room with their son tyler kynedy strickland{7}. (they buy and add bunkbeds to the room)  
The two are fully moved in by 9-07-2001 and adore tyler{7} who clings to [LATERBUCK]{8} to the point owen starts calling the boy tylers teddy bear.  
[OWENS WIFE] proceeds to try to fatten them up (shes italian/creole)  
9-10-2001 [OWENSWIFE] takes all three kids to be tested when she catches the two older kids teaching tyler{7} another language.  
All three test extrodinarilly high and are offered scholerships but none of them take them (they dont want to go away from home yet).(the two take to calling her Mi’ada/2nd mother when she begins teaching them familey recipees)  
9-11-2001 the towers are hit.  
From 9-11-2001 to 1-04-2002 the family struggles and owen greives.  
On 1-04-2002 owen finds out that he missed [-----]{12-13} and [LATERBUCK]{8-9}’s birthdays and rushes to fix things and asks what they want as a present.  
[LATERBUCK]{9} asks for a storage locker for his bag while his sister asks for a particular book.Owen gives them both what they want though he has to force himself to not ask about the bag as its packed away (both children hav already memorized everything withen it).  
Everything goes perfectly until 2-12-2004 when [-----]{15} falls ill and is discovered to be pregnant.  
CPS gets involved and removes both children that same day.  
[-------]{15} is sent away (draged away from her brothers screaming) while [laterbuck]{11} is sent to the buckleys.  
[OWENSWIFE] is forced to leave owen in order to retain custody of tylet{10}.  
In the buckleys care [LATERBUCK]{11} suffers.  
On 2-13-2004 when they receive custody of the boy they change his name to Evan ;;;;;; Buckly.  
The Buckley’s have a daughter Maddalind Elianna Buckley{17}.  
While Maddie{17} knows that her parents will ignore evan{11} and sometimes smack him thats all she knows.  
On 8-18-2004 [------]{15} is sent to the Bucklys after her daughter is stillborn and dissapears the night she arrives.  
The buckleys tell Evan that if he dosnt behave [----]{15} will be killed.  
On 9-17-2004 the babeys dna claers owen and while owen is able to move back in with his wife and son they cant get [-----]{15} or evan{11} back.Tyler{10} is devestated and begins going by tk. Owen focusses on raising TK{10} and trys to find his kids keeping the locker paid up just in case,while [OWENSWIFE] leaves TK{10} with his father and focusses on her work to deal with her greif.  
When maddie{17} isnt there the abbuse skyrockets and evan is ordered to hide it at all times.  
In 2005 maddie{18} goes off to collage and the abbuse gets far far worse.  
In 2006 evan cant take it any more after finding [---------]{17} tied up in the basement.  
He unties her and they run.  
They get back to new york and find out to their surprise that their locker key still works.  
They grab their bag and leave a piece of paper with their numbers on it in the locker just in case owens family still wants them.  
Then with the bags contents they make fake ids for themselves.  
[-------]{17} becomes William ‘Billy’ Russo {19}  
while Evan keeps the name Evan ;;;;;;;;; Buckley ‘Buck’ and changes his age to 18 utilizeing the fact that he looks older then he is {13}.  
Then the two join the marines.  
In the initial training Billy {17/19} is taken under the wing of Frank Castle {21} while Buck{13/18} finds a similar relationship with mason Dupree{23}(matilda dupree who also jined with a fake id and is trans ftm)mason{23} and frank{21} quickly realise their wards were abussed and are siblings and pull them closer.  
When the four graduate in 2007 steve ………{27} immeadiatley snatches them up for his team.  
Steves team is technically considered seals but have less restrictions (their a suicide squad given all the hardest cases) and is the onley team that has women. The team is an expiriment.  
The team hassix women and eleven men.  
Steve{27}, Frank Castle{24}, Billy Russo{20/22}, Nathen Ryder{21}, Evan ;;;;;;;;; ‘Buck’ buckley{16/21}, ;;;;;;;;;{27}, Mason Dupree{23}, /////{22}, ……….{23},<<<<<{26}, >>>>{23}, \\\\\\\\\\\\{24}, ===={28}, ------{27], 5555{24}, 4444{26}, 3333{26}, 2222{24},111111{24}, and @@@{25}.  
Together the twenty men and women work perfectly for four years  
but a bad misson on 1-12-2011 leaves all but Buck{20/25},Frank Castle{28} , Billy Russo{24/26}, Steve{31}, ;;;;;;;;;{31}, Mason Dupree{27}, /////{26}, and ……….{23} dead (including Nathen Ryder{25} who buck was going to marry)(the mission leaves shrapnel in bucks left leg that he trys to ignore)  
Of those only billy{24/26}, steve{31}, /////{26},and buck{20/25} stay with the seals,  
castle{28} Dupree{23} ;;;;;;;;{27} and ……..{23} leave.  
On 1-19-2016 buck{20/25} discovers hes pregnant (7and a half months) and thinks that his illness as of late was because of the pregnancy.  
But on 2-14-2011 he collapses and /////{26} has to remove the shrapinal that has migrated to his lungs.  
In the process buck{20/25} wakes up to see his baby laid out on a table beside him turning blue rapidly, he trys to speak but /////{26} tells him to shut up and he passes out again from the pain.  
On 2-19-2011 when Buck{20/25} is concius again /////{26} tells him that the baby didnt make it and swears that he did everything he could. Buck{20/25} knows better and attacks him and as /////{26} is pulled from the room he shouts that if he sees him again hell kill him and Buck{20/25} will later leave the seals.  
Buck{20/25} arrives in texas on 5-23-2011after months of traveling to greive and heal. He comes to deliver Nathen’s ashes to his adoptive brother Judd Ryder.  
From 5-23-2011 to 7-03-2011 Judd and his wife Grace try to help him heal but he leaves on 7-04-2011 afraid he’ll taint them and makes his way to cali tapping everyone he can to feel something other then numb.  
On 7-05-2011 he tracks down maddie{24} at the hospital where she works they talk but after he tells her his side of things (his baby and abuse ect) she freaks out calls him crazy (men cant have babies like that and hermaphrodites are infertile) and tells him shes going to get him ‘help’ and runs inside.  
On 7-13-2011 he sees that the 118 need a set of hands and reworks his buck id to meet the requirments and joins them.(buck is 20 in reality and 25 on paper){less then six months after loosing his baby} {he and ‘billy’{24/26} arn’t in frequent contact}.  
1x01 7-16-2011 toilet baby/lily/buck fired and rehired  
1x02 - - rollor coaster/  
1x03 - - chims car accident/truck/surgery  
1x04 - - plane crash  
\- - on the second day of recovery and clean up several crews from texas, new mexico, and --------------------arizona to help including the 126  
from texas.  
\- - buck and judd meet as the 126 is leaving and reconcile and buck cooks for judds crew  
1x05 - - judds crew leaves that morning and buck gos into work/indian wedding/bobbys story/ hhhhhhhhhhhhh buck notices that bobbys story sounds familiar but cant  
figure out why  
1x06 - - buck goes on a date with abby  
1x07 - - full moon weirdness  
1x08 - - karma  
1x09 - - hot balloon  
1x10 - - abbys mom dies and she leaves  
2x01 - - buck meets eddie and is imeadiatly pissy because he reminds buck of ///////// which sets ssssssssssssssssshim on edge then the two bond over pulling a  
bomb out of a mans leg  
2x02 - - drunk girls and earthquake begins  
2x03 - - earthquake fallout/ eddie with his kid makes buck see him closer to nathen then //////////  
2x04 - - post earthquake cookout  
2x05 - - maddie and athena ride along  
2x06 - - dosed brownies  
2x07 - - ghost call  
2x08 - - buck gets bucked  
2x09 - - mudslide  
2x10 - - christmas  
2x11 - - chim begins  
2x12 - - doug  
2x13 - - doug dies  
2x14 - - neighbor hood boom  
2x15 - - oceans 9-1-1  
2x16 - - mail bombs  
2x17 - - truck bomb  
2x18 - - bucks injuries  
2x19 - - buck heals  
3x01 - - buck is cleared for duty but later that night he collapses due to a blood clot in his lung  
aggravating his old wounds


End file.
